Self Soul SearchingMaka in Disguise
by Alice-May Shadowhunter
Summary: Maka and Soul get into a fight, but what happens when she dissapears suddenly, and is transformed by a witch and can't tell anyone who she is because of the curse?


_This is my first Fan Fiction... Hope you like it!_

_Soul_.

He's my partner, my weapon, my friend. We live together, fight together… I was watching him in class. I guess I should have seen it coming. All the new students this year... Some of them were bound to be interested. His perfect white hair, beautiful red eyes, sharp teeth… They were crowded around him, and I could tell he was enjoying the attention. A year ago he would have scoffed them off, but after the Kishen everything was different.

Tsubaki looked at me with a troubling expression. I ignored her. This wouldn't matter later, I would forget all about it, the look on his face, the way those girls adored him, it wouldn't matter.

Later though, when I thought about it, it mattered.

"What's up with you lately Maka, you seem more gloomy than usual." I glared at him.

"Nothing's wrong." He glared and went back to the kitchen. I got up and walked out of the apartment. I could feel it in my soul, this wasn't going to get better. How was I going to fix my jealousy, it was going to get me hurt.

_Maka_ I heard distantly and looked up. A witch. I could see through her soul protect now, I was getting so much better at my soul perception, not that that was a good thing right now…without my weapon…

"Poor little girl Maka, I can see your soul is all riled up. What's the matter? It can't be…boy troubles?" I growled and picked up the nearest thing that could constitute as a weapon, a piece of pole. She shot at me and I dodged easily. I jumped up to strike her and she laughed, flicking her wrist and sending me through a building. Ouch.

I was shaking to get up, man she was strong. If only Soul were here!

"Maka! Come out come out wherever you are!" I jumped up and gripped my pole, I flew out of the hole in the wall intending to drive it through her heart. I knew it was destined to fail. She grabbed my throat in midair and squeezed. I screamed as she shoved my abdomen and sent me flying. I tumbled on the pavement and made a dent in a dumpster, gripping my head when I heard

"MAKA!" I looked up.

"Soul." I said weakly. He knelt next to me a crowd of girls trailing him. My warm fuzzy feeling at his aid turned to anger.

"Why didn't you get here sooner?" I asked him angrily. He stood up steaming.

"Why did you run out of the apartment?" I stood up slowly.

"Never mind. Will you just transform already?"

"Whatever." He said. I gripped the handle of the scythe he had become and all the girls cheered. Suddenly Soul became to hot to hold. I dropped him.

"Maka!" he shouted as the witch blasted her energy at me. I flew backwards back against the dumpster. I heard the laughing of the girls as I crawled to Soul.

"What's the matter with you Maka? Your not resonating with me properly again." I grunted as I picked him up.

"Right now is not the time for a therapy session Soul, just shut up so I can concentrate." He glared. My gloves were steaming, but it didn't matter. I looked up at the witch and swung Soul as hard as I could. She disappeared before I could make the hit. She laughed as I sweated.

"I'll be seeing you soon little girl." She said, and disappeared. I waited for her to reappear, to trick me, but she didn't. I dropped Soul and he transformed with an angry look on his face.

"You almost got yourself killed Maka! You're better than that, what's going on!" The girls in the background cheered at Soul's reappearance. Was he really so thick?

"UGH!" I shouted and stormed off. Soul.

The night dragged on and I couldn't get myself to go home and face Soul. I was…developing feelings for him and it was affecting our soul link. It bothered me so much, why did I have to ruin everything? Why was I so weak?

"Running away again little girl?" I jumped up. Twice this witch had snuck up on me. I searched desperately for a weapon.

"Now now, don't be so insulting. I'm not here to fight you this time, just to give you something."

"Give me something?" I repeated. She smiled devilishly.

"Yes, and the best part about it, is that you can't tell them who you are." A flash of light stung my eyes where she had been and then she was gone. I coughed a little before I realized I was itchy all over. I looked at my skin as I began to grow taller, transform. I screamed into the night, but my voice was silent. Great, now I was a freak and a mute.

In the morning I woke up on the sidewalk. I sighed and got up. When I made it back into Death City I caught sight of my reflection in a shop window and gasped. I was tall, adult tall. My breasts had swelled and made my shirt seem two sizes to small. My legs were long and slender. My pony tails were gone and my hair was bright blonde and wavy down my back. I ran up to the window. My eyes were greener and my skirt seemed even shorter. I looked twenty years older, unrecognizable, and completely gorgeous.

Wow. I mouthed, because nothing came out. But this wasn't right, I had to get my old body back, I couldn't go to school like this!

I ran back to my apartment, but Soul wasn't home. There was a note on the refrigerator telling my he'd wasted time waiting for me and was going to school. I sighed. I guess I had no other choice. I had to tell him somehow.

When I walked through the doors of the academy professor Stein smiled at me.

"Ah yes, you must be the new teacher. The mute one? Good luck!" I opened my mouth, but of course nothing came out. Darn witch, must have beat me to the school. Why was she trying so hard to ruin my life?

I stormed off to the classroom of the teacher who had just quit before I got a sick feeling in my stomach. I didn't know how to teach a class! I calmed myself down. _Relax Maka, your not there to teach, your there to tell everyone you've been cursed!_

Easier said than done.

I walked through the door and everyone stared. They were all loud before and now they weren't. This was new. I looked down to make sure some tentacle wasn't growing out of me or something and realized yet again my adult body. Wonderful, I thought sarcastically. I went to the chalkboard, ignoring the fact that every male in the room was staring at my butt and tried to write 'I am Maka'. I couldn't get the chalk to move, no matter how hard I pressed, so I sighed. Of course the Witch's magic wouldn't let me do that either. Ugh!

I turned around and saw Soul with his group of admirers again. He wasn't looking at them though, he was looking at me. Why hadn't he ever looked at me like that before? Oh yea, because I was a weak flat chested idiot that's why.

I had to find a way to communicate. How? I didn't even know sign language! I tried the chalk board again… maybe… yes, this time I could move the chalk, if I wasn't trying to tell them my identity I could write like a normal person. Thank Death!

'Weapons' I wrote, 'attack'. They looked at me silly and I smiled.

"Seriously?" asked Soul. "How are we supposed to fight without our meisters?" I chuckled and made chicken arms at him. He stood up infuriated. No one could tick off Soul better than me.

And so all the weapons came down and attacked. The great thing about my new body, was it was stronger, I had more muscles, more endurance, speed, agility, I grabbed Soul's arm which had become the scythe's blade right in my hands. He looked shocked as I threw him across the classroom and chuckled. I avoided fire breath, electricity, and Tsubaki's chains.

By the end of class they were all huffing and puffing. No one more than Soul though, I had maybe been a little harder on him than most. I felt my soul get stronger, and it was a good feeling. Class was dismissed and all the meisters were helping their weapons. Professor Stein came in looking smug.

"Weapons fighting by themselves huh? Was the meaning for them to be more independent?" I nodded. Not really, but if there had to be a meaning that was a good of one as any.

"Your soul looks so familiar. What did you say your name was?"

'Isis.' I wrote on the board, because it was the only name that was in my brain. Whose name was that? He nodded.

"You did well your first day, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Isis." I smiled kindly and sat down at the desk. How long could I do this? I needed someone to help me fast.

After school was over I went back to my apartment. Blair didn't recognize me, but Soul saw me from the doorway and told her to let me in. He looked non complacent and worried. That was new for Soul.

"So what are you mute or something?" I nodded and he sighed.

"Of course." He said sarcastically. "What do you want?" _Well, I live here_, but I couldn't tell him that. Though I opened my mouth to say it rudely, forgetting again that I couldn't speak.

"Oh you're the new teacher!" said Blair excitedly! "I bet you don't even have a place to stay yet do you?" I shook my head.

"Well then you can stay here of course. In Maka's room since she's not using it!"

"NO!" yelled Soul. I stared at him surprised. "Maka will be home any minute, and that's her room. If the teacher is staying here, she sleeps on the couch." My face was sad and Blair looked mad as Soul stormed out of the apartment. Soul was so upset, why?

"Oh don't mind him." said Blair, "His meister ran out on him last night and he's just worried is all. But Maka is bound to be hungry, she'll come home sooner or later when she calms down!" she said happily and went in the kitchen to make some burned fish.

I sighed and sat on the couch. Was Soul really so upset about me? I walked outside and followed him. The girls that had trailed him, he ditched, quite rudely. I followed him until nightfall watching his Soul wavelength twist with worry and unease. I felt guilty. If only I could tell him that I was me…

When he came home that night he scowled at me on the couch. Soul had never been so rude before. He went to his bedroom and slammed the door. Blair giggled.

"I also heard you beat him up in class, he's just having a hard time all around isn't he!" I rolled my eyes and went to bed.

It was early. Blair was finally going to bed I heard Soul's door creep open as he asked her, "Blair, did…Maka come home yet?"

"No." sighed Blair. "I'm sure she's ok, don't be to worried." And she padded off to her room. I closed my eyes, but I didn't go back to sleep.

In the morning. I wrote on the board a bit of book work. I didn't feel like teaching anything today. And while they did that I read ahead thinking about a lesson to teach tomorrow, and maybe the rest of my life. What was I doing here anyway? Ugh, being a teacher was so hard!

That night I was officially listed as missing and papa was really upset, raving through the halls. Frustration was written all over my face. Black star was as eager as ever to go on a search and rescue party. Death said over the intercom that my soul was still somewhere in the city, but he couldn't tell where, or why he couldn't tell. I sighed. This was the witch's doing. He should have found me and figured it out by now, reversed the spell. She must've been a powerful witch.

Death the Kid came up to me with Liz and Paddy at his side.

"Ms. Isis would you like to accompany us in the search tonight. Blackstar, Tsubaki and Soul are coming to." I shrugged. Might as well be on the team assigned to look for me. My face got so hot as I tried to tell him not to bother, that I was standing right in front of him, but I nearly passed out from exhaustion. Paddy laughed.

"She's so funny in purple!" I let out a sigh and followed them out the door.

It was a long search. No one looked harder than Soul, making sure we looked at all my favorite places, all the restaurants I liked to eat at, the book store, the basketball court, the library. I wiped tears away before anyone could see. It was well past midnight before the search was called for the night, but Soul kept looking. I stayed for a while, but I had to sleep, I had to teach tomorrow, so I reluctantly returned home.

On the way though, I saw the witch. She smiled at me from the shadows.

"So how do you like my spell little girl, isn't it grand? You get to watch him suffer, isn't that what you wanted? Weren't you just so consumed with jealousy? Doesn't it make you happy?" I moved to attack her, but she vanished in the shadow's once again. I pounded the wall where she had disappeared again and again until my hands hurt.

"What are you doing you idiot?" I turned around with tears in my eyes. Oh Soul.

"Just go home, there's no use getting upset about it. You didn't even know her." He said and stormed off.

When I got home the fish Blair cooked was even more burnt than usual. She was obviously worried now. How was I supposed to fix this?

For the next couple of days I tried all that I could manage, if the witch Isis, which is what I had come up with through my research, had put the soul protect spell on my soul no one could realize who I was, which meant I had to use other means. I tried to write notes, fail. Every time I tried to write something about myself my hand cramped or the pen ran out of ink, or the paper caught fire…I growled in frustration.

People were getting more and more upset about my disappearance. Especially my team. But no one took it harder than Soul. I watched them after class hang out on the roof from the window of a tower. I couldn't be with them now, not like this. Tears welled in my eyes. Soul wouldn't even talk to me anymore, how was I supposed to convince him that I was Maka and not Isis.

"So you were pretty crafty, thinking you could just waltz into our school and infiltrate my students weren't you?" I turned around. Professor Stein.

"It's happened once before, and I won't let it happen again…witch Isis." Yikes.

BAM! He threw me through the window, down the stories of the school. I reached out and grabbed one of the spikes.

'I'm not a witch!' I wanted to scream! But I couldn't even talk, let alone scream. I could see Professor Stein on the tower. A month and he waited this long to accuse me of being a witch? His glasses reflected as he smiled.

"I knew you weren't a teacher your first day!" he laughed as he practically flew down. I dodged his attack. I needed a weapon! I needed Soul! I looked up. My teammates were watching confused.

"You didn't think it would be inconspicuous, you showing up out of the blue when Maka disappears? You really are a naive witch." Soul scowled. I'd never seen him look so angry. What did Isis plan, to use me as bait to be killed by the people I loved the most, then do damage in Death City. Of course she did, that was her plan all along. I was just collateral. Uh.

I moved swift as Stein moved to attack me again. My older body let me move quicker, I couldn't let him touch me with his soul wavelength, it would cripple me. I moved like a speed demon, as he punched the air where I was seconds before. Not that I could win, but I could have definitely stalled if not for my team. Suddenly a blast hit me in the back. It was Kid, he shot me! I flipped through the air as Stein moved to hit me with his soul. Ah!

I maneuvered my body mid-air. He missed. But soon everyone was after me. I heard Liz and Paddy in the background giving stats on the death cannon. I never wanted to be hit by that.

"Stable, ready to fire" they said. I gasped.

"FIRE" he shouted. I held up my arms.

I opened them steadily after the blast and saw a field around me, it was shattering, but it had taken the blunt of the blow. I ran, before the dust could settle. I needed a head start. I was an enemy now.

"Why isn't she using her magic?" yelled Soul.

"What do you think that just was?" yelled Black Star. "Tsubaki, get ready."

I was so going to die! And I was going to be murdered by my friends, but this was not the first thought that came to my mind. It was instead, that flat chested people ran so much better. These things that people so adored flopped all over and were so heavy, how was I supposed to deal with that! My body when I was older wasn't all that great I guess…Suddenly my gloves appeared on my hands, temporarily freaking me out, I skidded and hit behind a wall as the rest of them flew down the street. I stared at them incredibly. I had changed my wardrobe as soon as I could because my clothes that incriminated my identity started to burn when I figured that out, but now I had my gloves back?

I dodged suddenly, an attack from Black Star and ran again.

"You won't get away from me so easily witch, for I have surpassed god!" Moron. I skidded and turned another corner, getting farther away from Death City.

There was something else, I just needed to reach it…How did I get my gloves? An entire building was coming down, I jumped up high and ran across the rubble in mid air. Come on brain think!

My stupid brain wasn't so sharp when I was older either! What is so great about being desirable if it'll get you killed! I felt my hair raise and tighten. What the hell? I grasped it when I landed. Pony tails?

BAM! I was knocked off my feet by Stein. Ah! He hit me with his wavelength and I coughed up blood. I jumped up and ran again, knowing I wouldn't have been able to do anything much before. The sun was staring at us, hot on my back as I finally made it to the near edge of Death City.

"Oh no you don't!" Soul was in front of me then, the tip of his scythe arm under my chin. I felt the droplets of blood fall and watched them stain his scythe.

"Wait Soul." Said Kid, "She probably knows where Maka is, we can't kill her…yet." The rest joined the party and circled me.

"Those are Maka's gloves." Said Tsubaki.

"Where is she?" asked Soul. "WHERE IS SHE!"

"Its no use." Said Stein. "She can't tell you, she's a mute remember?" I glared at him. What good was having a pretty mouth if it couldn't talk? I coughed suddenly and Soul backed away. Everyone was tense. I spit up blood and liked my small lips. Small, not full and beautiful anymore. Of course.

I smiled. "You guys are so stupid." I said. Soul was shocked then angry. Finally I could talk again.

I heard clapping. Everyone turned to look. There was the real witch.

"Soul protect off." She said, and I could see it. The wicked purple ugly thing, twined with jealousy and revenge, what I was feeling when I fought her.

Stein smiled.

"Isis, I was wondering when you'd come out of hiding." She laughed, "I guess the cats out of the bag!" I glared at her. What is the point of being beautiful. It's important to love yourself, before others can love you anyway. A bright light stung my eyes. Everyone looked at me and I grinned.

"Maka?" Soul asked and stepped back.

"Soul." I said and smiled, "I'm going to need my weapon." He grinned his familiar toothy grin.

"Right." Soul didn't burn me when I touched him this time. I scowled at the witch.

"Now you'll pay witch, your soul belongs to me!" She laughed.

"Let's go soul resonance!" I could feel Soul inside my soul again. His happiness at having me back. How had I ever taken that for granted? I felt my skin begin to shine, light coming off of it. The witch threw something powerful at me. Purple with green flecks of light. The field that had protected me before came back. Now I had a new power, and knew how to use it. But sometimes, it's better to go with what you know.

"My turn." I whispered, fire in my eyes.

"Genie Hunter!" Soul extended his blade beautiful with light and power, the energy between us was devastating. This time when I hit her, I didn't miss.

Isis screamed as her evil body was ripped apart, everything evil about her disintegrating and exploding out of her, until all that remained was her soul. I landed gracefully, and Soul's scythe form returned back to normal. I gripped the handle and sighed. Everyone looked at me shocked, except for Stein of course.

"Nice work on breaking that spell Maka, took you long enough." I blushed. Hehe…

Soul yelled from inside his scythe.

"You were that teacher that whole time MAKA! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" I blushed,

"Well I couldn't…" he transformed back and chased me.

"UH! JUST WAIT TIL I CATCH YOU MAKA YOUR SO GONNA GET IT!" I smiled as I ran from my partner, my weapon, my friend. We lived together, and fought together. But we would be together, forever. And no amount of jealousy would wreck our friendship ever again. I promised myself.

Even angry, he still had the most beautiful hair and scarlet eyes I'd ever seen. One day I would be a beautiful woman, but beautiful on the outside isn't what counts. It's really what's on the inside that matters. And I loved Soul, not that I'd ever tell him;)

"_MAKA_!" hehe.


End file.
